Stuttered
by Shattering Desire
Summary: You stuttered, again. No other woman could effect you like this, only her. You, a feared street fighter that was known for your brutal tactics, acted like a child with a crush at the mere sight of her. :Implied!Reader/Celty: No specific Reader gender.


For _MrSimpleOwl_, and his sister! Hope you like it~ (Even if I failed~)

‹Ｉ ＳＴ－ＳＴ－ＳＴＵＴＴＥＲＥＤ›

* * *

><p>The air in your lungs evaporated, left you when you had first laid eyes on her.<p>

And you knew, by the way the air around her, that she was the art of perfection — she just oozed perfection.

But you knew you weren't the only who thought so, Shinra constantly teased her — earning a punch in the stomach — but you could clearly see he adored her… _loves her_. So, so much. And even though all you did was stuttered around her, you couldn't bare yourself to leave her, even if you knew you only burden her with hovering presence.

'I _can't_leave her,' You thought, frowning slightly as you stared at the fountain and couples walking by. 'I am way too attached now.'

You jumped, feeling a slight tap on your shoulder — Celty — and when you turned around to face her, all you saw were text on phone.

_Are you alright, [Name]?_

A blush made itself quickly across your cheeks, "I-I'm f-fine, Celty… w-why do y-you ask?"

I stuttered. _Again_.

The screen moved away from your face, and you couldn't help but stare at her rapidly type into her phone — and a thought entered your mind. 'Why doesn't she take off her helmet around me?' Another frown appeared, but when Celty put the screen back, you stared astonished at the text.

_Because you seem upset around me lately. Did something happen? Can I help?_

And that there is the main reason why you knew she was just so perfect — she wasn't vain to the point where she was greedy like most women nowadays, she offered help and nearly always never accepted for payment from you when she succeeded in your request. She merely wanted respect and friendship. That was fine with you. 'I just want to see your face just once… to show you trust me.'

Shaking your head, to get rid of those thoughts and to her questions, and grinned shyly. "Nope, I'm just in lo—luck! I-I… have f-family c-coming to t-town."

She tilted her head, and you gulped. You seriously hoped she didn't pay attention to that little slip there. You hands trembled slightly when you held back the sign of relief when she nodded after a minute of silence, and then brought the screen of her phone back into your face (when had she — oh, when you were dazing at her helmet.)

_I've gotta go. Just text me if you need me, and I'll find you._

You nodded, and bit your bottom lip as you watched Celty walk away towards her pitch-black motorcycle. When you were averting your eyes away from her when she begun driving away, they caught something — and you couldn't help but savour the taste of blood that came from your bleeding lip.

**How dare they look at her… Like she's just some meat!**

You felt your fingers grow numb before the heat of rage boiled over you, and you could feel the slightly insanity that your anger brought with it — dark thoughts filled your mind, which gave you sick pleasure as you felt your lips move into a vicious smirk. You were becoming the you that had been before meeting Shinra and Celty, the people who helped you regained the humanity you almost lost in your losing battle against the World's judgement. Just as you were about to walk over there, when your phone begun going off and your ringtone gained unwanted stares and frowns, you gritted your teeth in rage and pulled out your cellphone (nearly crushing it), but you couldn't help but feel peace ripple inside you — getting rid of the all the negative emotions, and all from just seeing one text .

_Oh, I forgot to mention that we want you to come back — heck, Shinra even said to say 'Get your butt back here, stop making us worried.'_

You felt the edges of your lips curve upwards. 'That idiot.'

_Of course I'm coming back, it's home where you two are at._

**Where you are**.


End file.
